Visions Of The Darkness
by Miss Kinneas
Summary: After the End of FF8,Irvine is visited by a mysterious stranger from the future saying that the troubles haven't ended yet. After going back to the future with Quistis & the new Sorceress,Irvine finds a world beyond his wildest nightmares.Plz R & R!
1. Wishing For Love

_Disclosure! Although I would love to, I don't own any Final Fantasy characters although characters such as Syke and Malacia are mine. All FF8 rights are Square's. Big thanks for the advice from Seventhe (CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY TOTALLY ROCK!) and for my harshest critic ever, my best friend Mel. Hope u like the story, please contact me with any questions and please Read and Review. Thanks, Miss Kinneas._

Visions Of The Darkness 

Chapter 1, Wishing For Love

He sighed.

He undone the first button of his satin shirt, put on his duster, frowned and looked in the mirror.

'_**I can't continue on like this anymore, this image is too much trouble….damn duster. '**_

He looked in the mirror and saw what he usually did everyday, long tan duster over slick, loose tan pants, long auburn hair tied up in a familiar pony tail, almost smiling shimmering turquoise eyes under the trademark cowboy hat and the one special thing he was wearing that evening ; a black satin shirt. He readjusted the duster again before getting frustrated with it and finally dumping it on a chair.

'**_I wonder if she will think this is too much_.'**

**He looked in the mirror again and readjusted the hat. **

"_**My first date with Selphie…wow who would have believed it …that she would ask me to go to the Congratulation Dance as her escort…..I wonder why she asked me…." **_

He looked at his slim watch and cringed. It was only ten minutes till the dance. Forgetting his perfectionististic adjustments to his outfit, he turned off the lights, walked outside his permanent SeeD apartment (Unit 69) and locked the door.

**Ten minutes later at the Balamb Garden Ballroom in the centre of Balamb Garden's SeeD level**

Irvine waked in and met Selphie at the door. Irvine looked at her, his Selphie. Done up beautifully in dark blue slippers and a tight, knee length, midnight blue strapless dress with her radiant smile shining and wavy brown hair above it. This was the first time since they were reunited a year ago that he had a chance to be with Selphie alone. This was a celebration of the end of the second Sorceress War and Squall, Quistis, Zell, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine were the guests of honour. However, for Irvine tonight was just for him and Selphie. They walked slowly hand in hand into the Ballroom.

'_**Could this be real?'**_

Then Selphie suddenly let go of Irvine's hand and waltzed ahead with Irvine running after her till he lost sight of her in the masses of people. He slumped. Suddenly a hand reached up and stole his precious hat. He turned around and came face to face with the hat thief.

'_**Selphie'**_

"Selphie give it back!" he moaned.

"No! This one is going to cost you Irvine!" she giggled.

"What will it cost me Selphie?" he questioned.

"A dance Irvine" she replied simply.

'_**I can't believe it ……she is asking for a dance….'**_

"Selphie your wish is my command." Irvine said as he bowed and took Selphie's hand as he whisked her onto the dance floor. They started dancing immediately, Irvine's hand around Selphie's waist as he confidently glided her across the floor. While Selphie twirled and giggled happily the whole time till Zell asked if he could cut in and as Irvine is the perfect gentleman, he let Zell take over. Selphie looked slightly saddened as Irvine left the floor alone.

Irvine walked over to the balcony, where a clear night sky and cool breeze resided. He leaned on the balcony railing and looked into the sky. He started to look over star patterns when a shooting star flew overhead. Being a person who believed in wishes, Irvine made a wish on the star.

'_Please make Selphie mine'_

Then the star exploded leaving a trail of glittering dust behind it.

'_**I wonder if it will come true….'**_

Behind Irvine a slender girl slinks up without a sound. Irvine still starring at the night sky didn't notice the girl but did notice a whisper surrounding him…though he wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality after what had just happened.

'Who believes in wishes now, when living in the realm of magic?'

Irvine on an impulse turned seeing the owner of the mysteriously dreamy voice. There she stood, shoulder length black hair framing her face making it seem even darker that it already was with purple streaks and silver-blue tips running through her smooth straight hair, her violet eyes stared out at Irvine awaiting a reaction but finding none, she was covered in jewellery from silver thumb rings to an unmistakable necklace featuring a rustic looking pewter Griever on a darkened silver chain and she was wearing a sleek black strapless dress ending just before her knees. She tapped a black knee high booted foot as she waited impatiently for Irvine to answer.

'_**She is so familiar but I know I have never met her…who is she? ' **_

Irvine regaining his composure while answering "We may have magic in this world but it cannot make wishes and dreams come true can it?" She sighed tiredly and laughed quietly as if her voice was just a passing breeze. "Only one of the past would say that…or one of low power" she replied mockingly. "What do you mean the past?" he questioned. "I think you know." she said as she walked towards him and the balcony. He then noticed her Sorceress Edea like makeup. "Wait, who are you!" he called as she slide over the balcony. "I am destiny, I am eternity and I am hope" she whispered as she disappeared into the refreshing night air.

"_Who or what in Great Hyne was that?"_

Irvine shook his head trying to believe what had just happened till Selphie bounced out of the Ballroom looking for him. "Irvine why did you leave!" she pouted. "Selphie I hate to ruin a great night so early but something really strange has just happened and I need to go. I'm really sorry and I'll have to make it up to you but I really need to go" he said calmly as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Have a great night Selphie, go and enjoy it. You deserve it" he said as he walked off silently. "But Irvine!" she called into the night without the cowboy hearing her.

'_I'm soo sorry Fee…I wish I could stay…I really do.'_

As Irvine walked to his room he thought about the final words the dark beauty had said.

"_**I am destiny, I am eternity and I am hope".**_


	2. Two of a Kind

Note:Malacia's name is pronounced Mal-a-cee-a

Visions Of The Darkness

Chapter 2, Two Of A Kind

Malacia grinned as she faded back to her own time. Still grinning she stepped out of thin air and landed at the top of a set of stairs in the city of the future New Esther. She looked down at her now familiar appearance, her dress had change back into the black leather pants and tight white shirt of her usual everyday style, her boots changed from thigh high boots to sleek black army boots and 4 belts appeared over her waist – 2 black and 2 purple. She walked down the stairs silently and confidently till she was at the landing at the bottom of the stairs where her sister was waiting. Melotia was the total opposite of her sister, straight long light brown locks covered her back, her blue eyes shone underneath her long fringe, she was dressed in a tight satin blue top wearing a short black skirt and thigh high black boots to match but she lacked the make-up of her sister though instead had an unmaskable purple tattoo identical to their mother's.

'**_She found out…damn …the new Maskaga spell made didn't last as long as I thought it would…this could mean trouble'_**

Melotia smiled "Been visiting some OLD friends have you sister dear?" she questioned. "Melotia how could you think that? You know that I haven't got the power to travel time!" Malacia retorted. "Oh but I think you have sister but whether you tell me is another matter. Anyway I need to talk to you. Come to my home, the Palace of Serenity as soon as possible and we will converse there." She said as she walked off toward the crystal tower in the distance.

'**_Damn she knows about my power. She could be on to me…but she won't be able to stop me ….not with the powers of Sorceress Millennia…for once I thank our mother for myself giving her powers to me and not my sister, as well as the fact I have a little of my own."_**

Malacia smiled and then frowned realising what was ahead of her later that day. Dealing with her sister was not the easiest thing to do considering her sly and cunning sister was the ruler of New Esther and too vicious to be sincerely nice to anyone.

'**_She had better not try to take my powers…I hope this goes well….I still don't trust her ….Although I do wonder what she wants with me.'_**

Malacia closed her eyes and vanished appearing in front of her sister's home. She glared at the foreboding tower that lay 500 meters ahead. She bit her lip and started walking toward the cursed tower.

'_**Right now I think that my sister isn't the only one with a plan in mind……she may know about my power but not what I am using it for.'**_

_**Meanwhile back at Balamb Garden, Unit 69, Irvine Kinneas has been pondering all night abut the mysterious girl's words**_

Irvine still dressed from the party, he laid on his bed while starring at the sealing.

'_**Only one of the past would say that…hmmmm that must mean she is from the future….but that means she is ….a Sorceress? …but she can't be…she seemed too nice and pure…hmmm destiny, eternity and hope…she is trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is. I know I'll check the Library for clues in the morning…. I just wish I could contact her…after I get some answers I might try looking for her because I need to talk.'**_

Irvine then went into the bathroom of his apartment to have a quick shower and clear his brain before attempting to get some sleep. After he got out he slipped into some boxers and a t-shirt and went to bed just before the strike of midnight.

That night Irvine dreamt about the demise of Ultimacia and the fact that this girl looked soo much like her and that Ultimacia kept pointing at someone in his group saying "That one will make the world's future whether they like it or not".

_**In the Palace of Serenity, the two sisters sat on the balcony talking about their powers and inheritance from their late mother and father.**_

"I think you have mother's hair and eyes, Malacia." Melotia cooed to her uncomfortable sister who was staring out into the fading daylight. "You have father's hair and his eyes too but you have mother's tattoo.'' Malacia replied. "You always did take after our dear mother Malacia." Her sister said cunningly. "And what are you implying? Yes, ok I have inherited our mother Ultimacia's powers. Are you happy now?" cursed Malacia. "Oh sister, how on Gaia can you say that? But now that you bring that subject up we both know that each other has the powers of Sorceresses, mine from Sorceress Millennia and yours from our mother. I was wondering you being the eldest if you could help your younger sister out." Her sister slyly inquired.

'**_I knew there would be a catch...She isn't sure if she is powerful enough_ _to do something even after stealing Millennia's powers after trapping her in the palace and killing her so now she is calling me into it...hmmm this sounds a bit fishy to me. I know I'll go along but I'll keep my guard up….that should be enough for the mean time. Though by then I think, that Kinneas guy will have figured a bit more of the puzzle out._**

Malacia now putting faze 2 of her plan in action she turned to face her sister. "Melotia I'd do anything to help family because I don't want to lose anymore after father and mother, just tell me what it is and give me sometime to think it over." She faked sincerely. Melotia taking the bait replied "O h thank you sister! I will give you a week to prepare for the trip we will be taking, I want us to got to the ruins of Balamb over on the far continent to have a look at our father's past as the last commander of the Garden." She gushed smiling at her sister's naivety in not noticing her trap. "I definitely think it would be a great trip for both of us." Malacia smiled following her sister. "It is agreed then. Goodbye sister I hope to hear from you soon. I hope you can find your way out and travel safely." said her sister as she turned to let her sister out.

"_Good this will give me a chance at completing my plan to get revenge! Though I wonder why Melotia has suddenly became so interested with our fathers past…this may hold a secret that may come in handy to know."_

Malacia walked down the stairs of the Palace and swiftly disappeared to her home a small uninhabited island off the coast of Deling City in Galbadia called Wolf Island and laid down on the beach in her favourite spot; directly in front of the sunrise with her toes in the water contemplating the events that had just occurred as she drifted off to sleep as the sun raised.

_**The next morning, present day, in the Balamb Garden Library, Irvine sits at a computer looking up things about Sorceress Ultimacia.**_

Irvine gazed at the standard Garden issue laptop, as he looked up all he could find on Ultimacia where he found nothing till he got the idea to compare an image of Ultimacia to his friends as a last resort to find a connection. After finding an image of everyone in the Gardens and all the people he knew and set to work comparing and overlapping the photos over each other. Within an hour Irvine found a shocking result; Ultimacia's and Rinoa's photos looked almost identical.

'_**Could this be right …these look almost exactly the same except the tattoo and make-up and clothes …this girl is trying to make me see the connection between Rinoa and Ultimacia I think….but what is the Ultimacia and Rinoa be the same person only in the future?… No … that couldn't be it….they are too different …..not only that but Ultimacia's a killer, Rinoa is totally not into that.'**_

Irvine realising where he must go took the laptop and walked out of the Library ending up on the balcony where they first met.

'_**But how am I supposed to contact her…hmmm…destiny, eternity and hope….that's it …..'**_

Irvine then said "Calling destiny, calling eternity and calling the hope of the future." Irvine then stood watching the waves of Balamb Beach from the balcony while waiting for the future Sorceress to hear his call and meet him there.


	3. A Tale of Woe

Visions Of The Darkness

Chapter 3, A Tale Of Woe

Days seemed to pass as Irvine waited on the small balcony for the mysterious girl from the future to come; only an hour had passed since he called her though which left him waiting impatiently. As he sat, now slumped against the delicate gold balcony railing, the waves of Balamb behind him transformed as the sun set, causing the shimmering crashing turquoise waves to become seas of orange, purple and gold hued shimmering silk and the sky to be taken over by pale shades of lilac, pink, gold and orange as the sun slowly slipped beneath the waters leaving it's final marks on the day.

'_**She had better come soon…..It feels like forever since I called her…I wonder what time it is…hmm it's starting to get dark…and cold.'**_

As Irvine pulled up the collar of the warm heavy duster, night started to set in as the sky darkened and the first stars started to appear as the full moon rose to its peak. Daylight then surrendered to the night as darkness surrounded Irvine and the cool night air picked up. Then she came. As silently as she left before, she gradually faded into existence as she leaped of the balcony railing to land on the ground near Irvine's feet. The slight noise when she landed cause Irvine to open his eyes, discovering that the girl had come.

'_**She's here …it worked….thank Great Hyne…she is here …now I can find the truth.'**_

Irvine rose from his tan tilled waiting place of the balcony floor to notice that she was differently dress from the last time he had seen her, thought this was the strange thing was, she was dress oddly like Squall, what this meant though Irvine didn't know and her Sorceress Edea like makeup remained also. "You came. I didn't think you would" he managed to mutter, still processing her normal look compared to her dress at the dance. "I would of come earlier but I passed out into the lands of dreams as soon as I got home from using too much of my power, also I can only come here at night for that is the element I control. I'm sorry I made you wait. Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself from the other night have I? How rude of me…well my name is Sorceress Malacia Leonhart and I take it you are Irvine Kinneas?" she said quite thoughtfully. Irvine looked stunned.

'_**Does that make her Squall and Rinoa's daughter in the future?'**_

"Did I say something wrong?' she inquired. Irvine finally recovering enough voice to speak exclaimed "Does that mean you are Squall's daughter!" Malacia looked shyly away. "I think you deserve an explanation now" she said as she and Irvine sat down as she started to tell her story.

"_I am a Sorceress. I obtained my powers from Sorceress Ultimacia, my mother whom you would know as Rinoa Heartily. My father is Squall Leonhart. This is where things get tricky. My father told me this when it was my tenth birthday. He said that he met my mother on a mission seventeen years before after he had just become a SeeD yet he would not tell me what the mission was for. He told me that during that mission he was with six of the finest people that a person could and that he had grown up with. He told me all about them. He also told me after the completion of his mission he was the Commander of SeeD. That year as a present Auntie Ellone gave me a chance to see something or someone she had known in her past and after my father's story I chose to see a vision of you in the past. Ellone then showed me little parts of the mission you were in and how if I needed help I could call on you. Eight years then past without anything bad happening. Then fate conspired against my sister, mother, father and I. My father and younger sister, who is younger by 2 years, then went on a mission of extreme importance. In that mission my father died killing the mad Sorceress Millennia where my sister then took on Millennia's powers and became a Sorceress too. When my sister returned with the news our mother and I were grief-stricken. Then our mother started to recluse away from the world and spend days locked up in her room crying and shouting that it was a lie and that her knight and our father wasn't dead and so she never go over it. She was always waiting for him to return to her. One day her grief transformed her into her true self at the time and she was renamed Ultimacia. She then started to despise SeeD for killing her husband and left my sister and I to live by the place where my father promised to be if my mother and he were separated. 2 years then passed and I had heard she had died suddenly and her castle was in ruins. My sister, who also has a knight, started to turn slightly corrupt. Now a year after this happened she is more power hungry and determined and that is why I am here to ask for you help. My sister is trying to resurrect the past with her powers so she can destroy SeeD, gain my powers and rule the world. Please help me; even as a Sorceress I can only do so much_

_, please Irvine."_

'_**Oh Great Hyne…..poor Rinoa…..poor Squall….I dread to see the future then…..'**_

"Malacia I will help you all I can but why did you find me in the past and not in your time? And how did you travel here? Only Ellone had that power not Ultimacia."

"Irvine in the future you were living a charmed life as the leader of Galbadia. I didn't want to interrupt it and Ellone died a year after Squall died because she felt that Rinoa's decline in life was her fault so she left Balamb and was making her way over to Esther, when a lighting storm struck down her boat and she drowned. I got the power however by myself, I was born with it, I don't know how but I was sure my power is a bit more than Ellone's, I can go backwards and forwards in time." She said sadly. "How old are you Malacia? You never told me." Irvine pondered. "I know your age so you don't have to tell me. I am really23. You see Sorceress don't age very quickly. I am just lucky I have a knight otherwise I would have turned into my mother toward the end and I won't let that happen." Malacia said as she smiled. Irvine did his usual trademark smirk and Malacia laughed. "Looks like you are just as my auntie and father said you were a sincere compassionate lovable sensitive cowboy." She said as she looked up at the night sky was slowly fading. Irvine turned to look at the fading stars and then turned to look back at Malacia, saying, "Thank you. You better leave; the sun is going to rise soon." "No, thank you Irvine, I am going to need your help very soon. If you need to contact me just say my name. I will meet you here tomorrow night. Now I'd better be going. Goodbye Irvine." Malacia got up and sat down on the balcony railing then waved goodbye as she slid off the railing disappearing into thin air.

'_**Till next time Malacia…..best of luck for the meantime ….Later'**_

Irvine stood up realising that dawn had just broken and he had been talking with Malacia all night. Irvine yawned and stretched out his aching muscles before bending down and picking up the useless laptop from its resting place of the floor of the balcony near some potted Balamb Ferns. The cowboy yawning again looked at his watch and found the time to be a meagre 6 in the morning. Irvine then trudged back to his apartment where he put down the laptop, his hat and the duster on his desk and promptly fell asleep on his couch unable to make it to his bed.


	4. Joining Forces

Visions Of The Darkness

Chapter 4, Joining Forces

'_**He walked, slowly and flat-footedly forward. He stumbled, tripped and landed on the ground. Surrounded by nothingness, night welled around him. Then the voice came, taking over his last few thoughts. "You will not win, you cannot win. You were always doomed as a failure" the semi-familiar voice said, "You hear me Kinneas! FAILURE!" she finished. As the voice said those words the sky darkened even more and rain started to poor down. Irvine stood up and raised his Exeter just in time as 3 Silver Dragons surrounded him and started to attack……..'**_

'BRRRRRRIIIIINGGG'! Irvine woke as the bell ended his SeeD history class. After gathering his books and swiftly running out of the classroom from the spying glacier blue eyes of the intellectual tall blonde instructor Quistis Trepe, Irvine made his way to the lunch table in the cafeteria which himself and his friends usually occupy.

'_**Oh man, I wished I hadn't talked all night with Malacia, I'm soo tired. Hmm…that voice in the dream I just had….I was like Malacia's….but it isn't. This voice is meaner, wispier and more hollow it be her sister….possibly….I'll ask her tonight.'**_

Irvine then sat down after collecting a small lunch for himself consisting of 4 hotdogs, 2 lots of egg and lettuce sandwiches, a packet of herb and spice chips, a 'Garden' salad, 3 very strong coffees and a piece of trifle. Just as Irvine was about to tuck into the first hotdog, a petit pretty hypo ball of energy in a SeeD uniform bounced up to the table and sat down.

'_**Oh Hyne, it's Selphie…how can I explain this to her….she won't believe…she'll say I'm only making excuses for not spending time with her ….wait I know……'**_

"Howdy Selphie, how are you today?" the tired cowboy drawled. "Oh fine Irvy! You look rather tired, what u been doing to make yourself so tired?" the concerned girl beamed. "Well Selphie, I've been given a mission from outside of Garden from a private hirer and I have been working on it since I got hired on the night of the dance and that was why I had to go. I'm sorry but I've already told you more than I can because it is confidential. I'm sorry Selph" Irvine stammered from lack of coffee, as he promptly finished the hotdog and had a sip of his coffee. "Oh Irvine, I had no idea. Why didn't u tell me? Can I come along to help? Please Irvy…pretty pretty please!" she pleaded. "Selphie, I know you want to help me but I don't know if you can. You see my employer has just hired me and I don't know if anyone else can go with me. I'll ask her Selph and I'll tell you tomorrow" the solum cowboy said as he was quickly eating his lunch. "Ok Irvine. Thanks!" she said as she bounced up, kissed him on the cheek and left. Irvine still left with his last coffee decided to go to the Training Centre to get a little practice in before his trip to the future. He quickly drank the lukewarm coffee, threw away his rubbish and sleepily and methodically walked off to the Training Centre.****

_Meanwhile Quistis, intrigued by Irvine's unusual behaviour decided to follow him and see what was on the flirtatious cowboy's mind._

As Irvine was on his way into the fighting area of the Centre, he felt someone was following him. He ran ahead slipping through the metal doors and behind the first tree tall enough to hide him. Then he saw the follower and was surprised out of his wits. It was Quistis Trepe. Irvine came out from behind the tree and laughed. "You gave me a fright there Q. Next time when your tracking me at least let me know will you" he said jokingly. Quistis turning around replied "Irvine I'm sorry but you behaviour in my class was well….not like you. I had to see what was wrong and then I heard you talk about that unregistered mission; you know that's against regulations to take a mission that the Garden hasn't approved. Seriously Irvine I should report you". " But you won't will you Quisty, because as long as I tell you what it is and you know why I am taking this job and that I'll be relatively safe when taking it, you wouldn't have to tell the authorities as long as I came back" the smirking sly cowboy said. Quistis looked shamed to see that Irvine was right. "Yes Irvine that is it. Now tell all about this mission" she said quietly. "Ok but we can't talk here. Meet me at my room in about an hour, then we will talk" Irvine said.

'_**Oh great ….now I have to tell Q and she'll want to come to when she finds out who is involved….although I wanna take Selph I know I can't because I doubt Malacia could handle her but maybe taking Quistis along wouldn't be a bad idea….'**_

Irvine then left the Training Centre after thirty minutes of monster slaughtering and went to clean up and have a shower before Quistis arrives.

_**Over at Irvine's half an hour later**_

Irvine heard the knocking at the door and opened it to find a suave Quistis standing behind it. Irvine not having a chance to invite Quistis in before the genius walked straight past him and sat down on his favourite chair.

'_**Oh well she took my favourite chair….well at least I can lounge around on the sofa….'**_

"Now Irvine tell me this story," she said with her smooth Instructors voice. "Well Q it all started like this…."

"_It was the night of the dance and I walked out to the balcony after dancing with Selphie. I was standing with my back facing the entrance and then I heard this voice behind me so I turned around and this girl was there…..she looked like someone I knew but then I couldn't place it….she did though have a Griever necklace and Sorceress Edea makeup mind you. She said something about me being a person of the past and that she was Destiny, Eternity and Hope. Then the next day I started a little research to see if I could find who that girl reminded me of. Since she came from the future I found a picture of Ultimacia and compared it with a picture of everyone I know to see if I could find any resemblance and when I overlayed Rinoa's over Ultimacia's I found that they were almost identical. Seeing what the girl was hinting about I went to the balcony and tried to call her. After about an hour she came and explained that she was the inheritor of her mother – Ultimacia's powers and that she was the eldest of the 2 future daughters of Squall and Rinoa. Then she told me that she came to the past to find some people to help her destroy her sister who is trying to take over the world in the future which would also destroy our futures so I agreed to go to her time and help take out her sister " Irvine said. _

Quistis now looking shocked and horrified, stared at the cowboy. "Quistis I am going and neither you nor the Garden can stop me. Selphie wants to come but I am not letting her because I doubt she would handle the situation" the concerned Irvine said. "Irvine, I think you will need more that a young Sorceress help with this. I want to come if that's ok by the girl." Quistis said surprising Irvine. "Thank you Quistis. I am meeting Malacia tonight so why don't you come and meet her by the way I think if she lets you come I could do with the help." Irvine said as Quistis and him walked out of his apartment and locked their door while making their way to the balcony to meet Malacia.


	5. A Meeting of Two Times

Visions Of The Darkness  


Chapter 5, A Meeting Of Two Times

A strong wind whipped through their hair as they stepped out on to the balcony and into the chill air. Malacia was already there since the darkness had already taken over the once crystal blue sky and the fact Irvine was late from his chat Quistis.  
**  
_'Oh Dear Hyne….what is Malacia going to do to me because I brought Q along AND I am late….she's a Sorceress ……..man that either means I'm going back into time compression or I'm going to be a frog….well at least I'd get kiss from Selphie in option 2…...'_**

Malacia as if hearing Irvine's thoughts, turned around to see Irvine and Quistis. "Hello Irvine. I see you've brought back up, that's ok…Quistis can come and Irvine I'm not mad at you for being late or bring Q" said the Sorceress. Irvine and Quistis looked at each other totally shocked then turned back to give the same look to Malacia. Malacia laughed at the almost comical looks on both their faces.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot I shouldn't use that power on people who I haven't told this about. I won't do it again I promise" said the darked hued girl.

'_**Hey she didn't tell me she could read minds…………man if she can then maybe she knows what I thought about how she looked when I first me her…..I hope not….cause if she tells Selphie …I'd be in a LOT of trouble…'**_

Although Quistis still looked a little shocked she started to get the situation Irvine and Malacia where in. "Well I've told Q bout all I can Lacia …is it ok that I call you that? So yeah are we going now?" said Irvine to brake the monotonous and yet familiar silence. "Well yeah ok Irvy …Moreover, we had better go now because I'll have to brief you and Q when we get their and upgrade your inventories and weapons. So lets go." Said Malacia rather cheerfully. Irvine and Quistis then walked to where Malacia was standing and each grabbed a hand; Irvine the left and Quistis the right. Then they started to walk to the balcony railing and Malacia started chanting a transportation spell.**  
**

"_**Keeema suiri; Leacia altea Quis altea Irvin. Guido suiri Kelight ju mesi yoti altea ju jeati peik."**_

"_Oh no…here we gooooooo….."_

As soon as Malacia started chanting this, they started to walk through the balcony railing and into the night sky. By the time she was finished they were already sailing through time and space.

_**Approximately 2 hours later back in Malacia's time, outside her home on Wolf Island**_

They landed quietly, looking as if they were walking on water toward the land but were infact hovering just above it. Their feet touched the soft sand on the beauteous island just after sunrise that day.

'**_Wow! Is this where Malacia lives….it's …. .stunning. It feels so familiar being here though….I wonder why….oh well….I might as well enjoy the scenery while I can because I doubt we will be spending much time here.'_**

Malacia walked ahead of Irvine and Quistis towards her two storey lilac beach house. "Irvine …look over there" Quistis whispered to Irvine while Malacia was out of ear shot, pointing to a low set small obsidian wall going round the sides and back of Malacia's house near a small ditch on the right side. "What …oh wait I see now…there is a door in the ditch!" Irvine exclaimed to Quistis in an almost indecipherable whisper. "Come on you two, stop dawdling and looking at the scenery and hurry up!" yelled Malacia as the other two where about two hundred meters away from the house still. Running up the beach, Irvine and Q bounded up the stairs and into the open glass door in front of them leading them into the entertainment room where coffee and subs were already waiting. Irvine sat down in the closest violet recliner and picked up a coffee cup that had "GG F" (which stands for Galbadian Garden Force) written on the side in black writing and took a sip.

'_**Woah... I wonder how they are there so fast…oh well …she is a Sorceress after all. Mmmmm this coffee is just the way I like it….I wonder how she knew….hahah well she can read minds…..'**_

Quistis being a little more reserved took a plain cup and cautiously sip the smooth coffee inside. Just as Q took her first sip, Malacia walked out of what probably was the kitchen. In her slim almost artist-like fingers Malacia held three small backpacks, three maps and three small crystalline necklaces; two of them where small staves made out of an unusual twisting shining metal on a crystal chain, the other was a small rifle made out of the same unusual metal on a less delicate more chunky chain. She put the items down on the table in front of Q and Irvy and sat down in the purple recliner next to Irvine. "Listen up you two, this is the plan. Okay, my sister Melotia asked me to go back to the ruins of Balamb Garden with her, thinking it will be a trap and also something to do with you guys, I went to the past to recruit the ones of you I think it will involve. Quistis I knew Irvine would bring you along eventually because he trust you more than most people and Selphie and Zell can not come here, nor Rinoa, Squall or Seifer. Selphie cannot because she is not fit for this sort of mission, the others cannot go because they are too involved with this so it would be a disaster if they came. Now this is what we have to do; I will be walking ahead with my sister. You two will be trailing us in two different ways; Quistis since you know the area better I think it's best if you go ahead of us and check out the area if there are any traps or secret passages open…or anything suspicious, Irvine you are going to follow us. Right, do you see these necklaces here, well they are physic receivers; everyone that wears one can send and receive thoughts from another person wearing one, as long as their name is programmed in. I have already programmed these; Irvine yours is the one with the rifle and Quistis and I will each wear one of the remaining. Now if we find anything in the ruins of the Garden we will decide what to do with it when the problem arises, the same goes for my sister. In these packs, which we will all have one; are all the potions, revives, ethers, elixirs and items that we will need. Are you ready?" she said in the Xu-like Instructor voice. Q and Irvine both nodded picked up a pack, put on the necklace and walked out to the beach as Malacia did the same. Then they walked soundlessly down the beach to the edge of the water. "Lacia?" Quistis said precisely and suddenly. "What?" replied Malacia slightly surprised. Irvine turned to look at Q. "Why did you say the ruins of Balamb Garden?" inquired Quistis. "After Squall died, the students rebelled against the council's decision to close down the Garden right when Ultimacia reaped her revenge on the Garden that sent Squall to his death. Thousands perished. The ruins are all that are left of the once commanding Garden. Now Centra Garden has taken its place. I'm sorry; I didn't want you to have to hear that." Malacia said sympathetically to the two SeeDs, who had both cringed and now looked in the horizon with a small touch of sadness and revengeful fire in their eyes. "Are you ready to leave?" Malacia asked softly. Both of then replied a quiet but now fired up "Yes." They started to walk on top of the water while Malacia hummed the Song of Balamb under her breath as they disappeared over to the now empty island of Balamb.


	6. Another New Face

Visions Of The Darkness

Chapter 6, Another New Face

The walked out from the desolate darkening beach and kept walking towards what looked like their worst dream come true. The once shining blue, silver and teal delicately formed Garden now looked a deserted and grey Garden with its delicate curves and decoration now torn, broken and destroyed. Irvine and Quistis looked shocked at what was left of the Garden they had just left no more than a day ago in the past. Malacia, holding hands with the others as they stood at the entrance of the Garden while someone walked lightly behind them. He had shoulder length black hair tucked behind his ears, almost shimmering smirking turquoise eyes standing out from his lightly tanned face. He wore a tight black shirt with a set of black cargo pants with a familiar grey jacket with the mark of the fire cross over the shoulder; around his neck he wore two necklaces; one a matching necklace to Irvine's crystal one only with a set of twin swords made out of the strange metal and a rustic chain carrying a small pendant of a name on a silver plate written in cursive writing, he stood easily at 6'2 and was well muscled beneath his shirt. He walked up behind the group and then stopped right behind Malacia and slipped his arms around her neck. Malacia jumped as she let go of the others hands and turned around to come face to face with her stalker.

'_**Man who the hell is this…..is he one of her sister's minions or is he a local ….or just a pervert? I don't know but I wish he didn't just walk up behind us…..I nearly lost my nerve and a lot more when Lacia jumped and let go. '**_

Malacia looked at the mysterious man for a minute and then slipped her arms around his neck as he moved in to kiss her.

'**_This makes it even more confusing ….who is this guy…and damn it looks like I got Lacia all wrong then …..sigh least I got Selph.'_**

After they had finished, Lacia turn to face Q and Irvy. "Well everyone. May I present my Knight, Syke Almasy," she said with the guy's arms still wrapped around her. "Hello. I have heard much about you two. It is an honour to meet you. I am Syke Almasy. I am Malacia's husband and Knight," said the sleek confident soothing voice of the young man holding Malacia.

'_**CRAP! You mean this whole time I have been flirting with a MARRIED woman and her husband is Seifer's SON! DEAR HOLY HYNE! Must not flirt must not flirt! Ahhh damn why are all the gorgeous hot ones taken, just my luck…..oh well back to Selphie I go…..sigh'**_

Irvine trying to cover his surprise, shock and disappointment was about to speak when Quistis seeing Irvine's discomfort spoke over the top of him. "Hello, I guess you have already been informed about myself and Mr Kinneas here. You look a fare bit like your father you know; you have the same smirk especially. We both knew your father. I was even his instructor when he was about your age at this very Garden." said Q with a touch of sadness in her voice as she turned to look at the Garden. "I know. I appreciate your comment about or likeness but I am glad that I take after my mother in personality and hair colour." he said with the trademark Almasy smirk. Malacia answered their next question before they asked it. "His mother is a Galbadia Garden student he met after his reintroduction into the Gardens after he formally apologised about what he did in the Sorceress War. He restarted at Galbadia majoring in Gunblade where he met a girl almost the exact opposite of him except for their fighting skill and love of the Gunblade. Her name is Selina Azul." said Lacia then continuing, "Now that we have had the whole group reunion, can we get back to why we are here?"

The others now taken by surprise turn to look at her and nod yes before she gets angry. Following Malacia over to the now half empty town of Balamb and promptly going into their hotel. Malacia, Syke and Irvine all sat on a side of three out of the four beds while Quistis took the chair near the balcony overlooking the harbour. "So this is what we will do. Irvine, Q you know what you have to do and Quistis, Syke will go with you just in case something happens. Now we have 2 more days left not including today before I have to meet Melotia here, in that time we will search the areas for traps and disarm them as well as search the area for our advantage. Tomorrow Quistis and Irvine will try and gives us a tour so we know where we are going if we have to regroup or get separated. The day after we will set up out traps, escape routes and prepare for the worst. Now for tonight we will order dinner, relax and have an early night if we can." said Malacia rather Quistis like. They ordered dinner and ate as they chatted about food cravings or as Syke put it "the want of good nutritional food orgasms". The joked and laughed all night trying to keep each other light hearted for the terror and troubles that may lie ahead on the morrow. Irvine's last sights of the night was the Balamb ocean and Quistis sleeping peacefully, Syke pushing his bed and Lacia's together and Lacia falling asleep in his arms. Irvine pulled back the covers to his bed after stripping into just his boxer and lay in bed staring out the balcony door to the now silvery ocean as he fell asleep.

'_Now this is the time I miss Selphie the most….I only wonder if she is missing me. I guess I can only hope that Selphie and I end up as happy as those two…..if only my wish comes true.'_

_**Back in the past, Balamb Garden, SeeD apartment (Unit 404)**_

Selphie sat at her window on the large window ledge starring out into the stars.

'**_I wonder how Irvy is ….he has been away for days now and Quistis too…I really miss both of them….not only that but Zell and I are teaching all of Q's classes, so we are nearly all warn out. I really miss Irvy though…..especially the look on his face when I steal his hat….or how he hugs me so tight nearly every time we see each other….hmmm is this what Rinoa ment by love, how it feels like spinning around in circles…just to spin and spin and spin… I think it does…from that night at the SeeD Party for us….I think that's when it hit me….oh Irvine….I wish you luck….my Irvy…my cowboy.'_**

Selphie slid of her perch near the window and lay down in her bed, snuggling into the covers of her blankets and dreaming of her perfect love as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Ruins of Memories

Visions Of The Darkness

Chapter 7, The Ruins Of Memories

The sun was the only thing that wasn't shrouded in darkness in Balamb. Even in the morning when sunrise consumed the sky was full of the deceitful shadow. A strong gale whipped the serene Balamb waters and it's still empty shore while a clatter of dark clouds where soon coming to take the blissful sunlight away. Irvine awoke to the balcony doors opening with a forceful clutter of the two delicately formed sky blue doors crashing repeatedly against the turquoise walls. Quite shocked from his rude awakening, Irvine surveyed the scene; Malacia and Syke where nowhere to be seen and Quistis was laying in bed scrutinizing battle plans for the days ahead. Irvine walked to the guy's bathroom, the day's clothes in hand where he found a set of clothes just like his only in complete black with small gold decoration on it with a note written in a delicate cursive handwriting saying;

'_**Irvine, these are for you. Less conspicuous and yeah you can keep the hat.'**_

After discarding the note obviously written by Malacia, Irvine showered and changed into his new outfit. He left the guy's bathroom to find the rest of the group outside waiting outside for him. Lacia and Syke were dressed the same although Quistis was dressed in a black and gold copy of her usual outfit. Quistis stood next to Malacia near the balcony doors while Syke sat Seifer-like on the only chair.

'_**Well this is different…not our usual council of war but it will have to do…..I hope today goes well…..because if we go by the Garden's status now, things will be a lot less than ideal.'**_

Everyone having already said what they need to collected their bags, checked everything and walked down the hotel's staircase leading them to the lobby. Lacia turned to face the group as they stood in the middle of the empty lobby. "Everyone, you all know the psychic connect necklaces I gave you? Well this is how you use them; hold the charm in your hand and say the thing you most love to activate it, next speak the names of the people you want to communicate with and then put it on. When you want to communicate with someone think of their name and when you hear their reply in your head continue with what you want to say. I hope you all are clear with that. Now please set them ok?' said Malacia just remembering in time. The other's nodded all walking slightly away from each other so the communicators don't hear the other's answers. Malacia whispered her answer which was Syke Almasy into the device and then continued the rest of the programming. Syke whispered Malacia Juniper Leonhart into his and looked at her lovingly as he did so. Quistis, deep in thought whispered 'my friends' into hers.

'_**I wonder what the others said….there are so many options…..oh Selphie ……I hope you're alright. That's it …..Mine will be Selphie.'**_

Irvine then said Selphie softly into the device then finished programming it and walked outside the hotel where the others had gone after they had finished. Silently they walked all knowing where they where headed – Balamb Garden. When the got there, a little less shocked this time round, soft rain started to gently fall on top of them as they walked into the Garden. Malacia then gave the signal for everyone to split up; Syke with Quistis and Irvine with Malacia. Quistis and Syke then headed towards the Library and Training Centre while Malacia and Irvine headed towards the Infirmary and Quad. Irvine and Malacia climbed their way over the rubble that blocked their path as they then walked into what was left of the infirmary. The inside of the small office was a mess; the two filling cabinets where overturned and the desk was half demolished. Inside the conjoining room which held the recovery and treatment bed. The bed and side table where crush under a large chunk of the roof that had fallen there. Seeing that there was very little to salvage there, they did a final search of the filing cabinets. Irvine who was searching the first cabinet came across medical files for Seifer, Zell, Rinoa and one for himself. While Irvine was finding his files, Malacia had found medical files for Squall, Selphie and Quistis from the second cabinet. Irvine then looked thoughtfully at the files he held in his hands.

'_**All these peoples so called history I hold in my hands….even mine. Seifer I wish I could have known you better…..Zell….I wish we could have got along better…..wait ….here is Rinoa's file….when did she ever go to the Garden…even when I left she was only staying there not this mean….?' **_

Just as Irvine was about to open Rinoa's file Malacia's hand darted out and took it from him. "Irvine, you shouldn't look at them yet…I'll take these" Lacia said as she took all the files from Irvine's hand. He nodded and then gestured to leave the room. They walked out and then shimmied past half of a column that blocked the way to the Quad.

_**Meanwhile Syke and Quistis were searching through the Library**_

Quistis and Syke searched as best they could the not so destroyed Library. Syke tried to get the computer but failed then letting the very computer literate Quistis to have a go.

'_**Well I doubt the power will be working but I'll try….hmmm check all the cables and plugs….so far so good….ok…..the power is….on?...OK well this is so far great….right …just a little more….and I am on the net work!'**_

"I'm on the Garden network….I should be able to copy everything on to a couple of discs if we can find any." said Quistis as typed away staring at the screen. Syke grins as he opens his pack and slips out a small stack of mini discs. Q smiles professionally back at him while she copies out all the data on the network. While Q takes all she can from the computers Syke started to search through the books and articles. He started by going through the year books where he took all the photos of his father, his posse and the rest of people involved with the defeat of Ultimacia. Next he went through and took all the newspaper stories and article where he found of Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis, Squall and his father. Then he researched the entire library for anything else but came up with nothing just as Q finished copying the network. She also took the laptop the library kept as a backup computer that she found in one of the desks shelves.

'_**Hmmm I wonder what we will find out from our little expedition….I'm not sure if I want to know any of this……you never know the secrets the future beholds and sometimes you never want to know…..'**_

Syke and Q then nodded silently as the left the library moving onto the Training Centre. As they did Lacia and Irvine moved on to the Cafeteria as they found nothing but rubble and destruction in the now dismantled Quad.


	8. The Turning of Events

Visions Of The Darkness

Chapter 8, The Turning Of Events

'_**This is creepy…..only rubble is left, oh wait….is that what I think it is…..'**_

**Irvine walked over to his groups old table where he found a thing that made his choke on pure raw emotion Zell's gloves, still marked with a Zell's name written in bombing in blue, red and yellow over the right hand. Malacia seeing Irvine's grief walked over and placed a small delicate hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and give her a look of thanks as the turned back to examine the gloves again.**

'_Zell never could eat hotdogs well with his gloves on…..I never thought that another one of the gang could of died here…..but maybe we can change this….Ellone taught me you can't control the future or the past to do your bidding but just because she couldn't change the past and the future doesn't mean we can't by doing it differently. Zell I won't let this happen, I promise.'_

The rain fell slightly heaver now over the Garden as if it was coming alive….as if it was crying over the death of the students, instructors, Garden staff, the headmaster, the commander and most of all the eventual death of the Garden it self. Not being able to stand around there because of his find, Irvine walked out of the Cafeteria. Lacia after crying a single tear for the departed Zell, dismissed her emotions and finished the search finding nothing else of use in the Cafeteria. After meeting up again outside, they silently walked the desolate hall to the Dorms.

_**Back with Syke and Quistis as they are checking out the Training Centre**_

Quistis followed the left hand track to the Secret Area which she searched only finding two packets of photos and a pendant of strange plain smooth metal in a box shape, there appeared to be writing engraved on it but when she went for a closer inspection she found nothing.

'_**Hmmm I wonder what this is….I'll take it …..You never know what it could be….I'll give it to Irvine….he might like it for a keychain on his Exeter.'**_

Confused, Q went to find Syke over in the right hand track. About halfway down the right hand track Q bumped into Syke who was heading from that direction causing them both to nearly get a heart attack. After recovering themselves the two walked over past the debris to the parking lot.

_**Back with Irvine and Malacia, searching through Squall's old room."**_

"I don't think I can handle this….It's like seeing a memorial to him…I don't want to…to….to think of him like that. He doesn't deserve to spoken about in past terms. He still lives on, his memory does, his spirit and his legend, I won't let people for get that." Malacia said as she bravely stepped into her father's room. Irvine looked solemn as he walked through the broken down door. Lacia just looked at the room for a couple of minutes before getting to work and searching the place. She paused looking at a couple of ornaments on his bedside table. There was a broken statue of Griever, a work diary and three photo frames. In the first one was a was a picture of a young girl with raven black hair dressed in blue standing in a field of flowers, in the second was a picture of Squall and the girl who was Rinoa at their wedding day, the third was of a small baby girl with violet eyes and in the last there was a picture of Squall standing in the old orphanage house near a door Lacia had never noticed before.

"Irvy, do you remember this door from the orphanage house?" said a rather confused Malacia. Malacia then hands Irvine the photo and studies him. "Nah actually, I can't remember this door at all….hmmmm is it just me or doesn't this picture look right?" said an intrigued Irvine. "I totally agree with that…I think we just found our next clue huh. "Well we'd best finish up here quickly if we want to have enough time to look at the orphanage house as well," said Lacia as she took the photos and the work diary. After they had one last look in the room, the two set off for the Parking Lot where they met up with Syke and Quistis.

The four sat down on large pieces of rubble as they discussed what they had found. "Well we found medical files for Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Zell. Also we found Squall's work diary and 4 photos," said a rather solemn Malacia. "We also found Zell's body dead in the Cafeteria," whispered a rather shaken Irvine. Quistis bowed her head in memorial of Zell while Syke and Lacia exchanged worried glances. "Either way Q got mini disc copies of the whole Balamb Garden Network, the library back up laptop, various year book pictures and various articles, 2 packets unopened photos and a strange pendant made of metal in the shape of a small box," said Syke changing the subject. "By the way everyone I have come up with a plan. We still have a day left so this is what we will do, Irvine and I have discovered a photo of the old orphanage and it doesn't make sense so Syke, Irvine and I are going to check it out. Meanwhile Quistis you will stay behind and analyse all the things we have found for anything useful. Oh and Q you better have a look at that picture too," said Lacia handing Quistis the photo of the unknown door. "Well I must say I don't remember it being there and well the lock on the door looks very similar to the pendant Syke and I found today, see have a look," said Q while the group huddled round her comparing the two items. "Oh Great Hyne! They look almost identical, that must mean that ….it's the key to the door!" said a rather surprised Irvine. "Well it's settled then, we are going to look at the orphanage door tomorrow and will be back by tomorrow night to discuss things because we all know that the day after that I have to meet Melotia. Agreed?" said Malacia. "Agreed" said the rest. "Well then since it's only the afternoon now, Quistis and I will take our findings back to our rooms at the hotel while you guys make the traps for the day after tomorrow alright?" Lacia asked. "Fine then, we'll meet you back at the hotel at sunset" said Syke. Malacia and Quistis nodded than collected all the things they found and headed back through the rubble to the hotel while the guys started sorting out where they were going to stage the traps.

On the way to the hotel the girls were chatting about what the next couple of days will hold when Quistis remember a rather important thing. "Malacia…we haven't checked out the whole Garden. We have only checked out the first floor. Cid's office, the second flour and the basement still are unchecked," said a rather unusually flustered Quistis. "Well then we'd better hope for the best that that isn't where my sister is taking me because we just don't have the time to check it. Hopefully the guys remember to trap it and well if they find anything they will show us tonight," spoke a rather hopeful Malacia. Quistis nodded as the entered the hotel.

Luckily, Irvine and Syke had remembered to check and trap the higher levels, well the second floor classrooms anyway for both the lower levels and Cid's office were locked off in the lift to them. After an hour, they had placed all the traps they thought necessary from a coded magic jammer over the whole garden to a special hidden monster in the Training Centre. After they fitted the last bomb to Parking Lot, Irvine and Syke made their ways to the hotel just a the sun was setting in to the surrounding darkness creating a small gold and violet hue on the slightly lighter clouds at the bottom of the seeming less never ending sky.


	9. Awaken to the Light

Visions Of The Darkness

Chapter 9, Awaken To The Light

The evening had just begun. The light from the sunset was fading and the darkness of the night was taking over. Clouds of white were quickly turning into murderous, storming clouds of black velvet. The only light in the sky was the infrequent flash of lighting while the sky boomed and crashed with thunder almost like one of Seifer's favourite rock songs.

The four stood solemnly outside Balamb in the nearby field under the still darkening sky which was now threatening to storm. "This can't be a good omen," said a rather unnerved Malacia. "Well you never know, right?" said Syke smirking rather Seifer-like at Malacia who just laughed at the expression. "Well we'd have better get going then. Does everyone have everything they need?" said Lacia.

The group nodded. "Quistis, don't forget we have our communicators on so don't hesitate to tell us if you find anything, ok?" said Syke. Q silently nodded.

The two guys looked out into the distance while Quistis waved goodbye and Malacia quietly chanted the words of an incomprehensible language that would take them over many miles of both land and ocean that would take days usually but would take them merely seconds.

As the others travelled through time and space, Quistis took no time in leaving and heading back to the hotel to start her work on find the clues and information that they had discovered during their search of the recked Garden. Q gathered up all the items and documents they had found and pilled them on her table with her laptop. She sat down opened the laptop and started work with the Garden Network files. She loaded each disc in, copied it and then read all the relevant details left behind. On the first 3 discs there was nothing of use but on the other 3ther e was an online diary right up to the day Balamb was attacked. Quistis skimmed most of the over excessive writing but stoped on certain parts that caught her attention. The first one was the Seifer came back to the Garden and then mysteriously left for a year and then came back as if nothing had happened, the second was that Irvine and Selphie left a year before the attack because Irvine was the newly elected President of Galbadia and that Quistis herself left that same year to go to Trabia and be the Headmistress at the Garden. What Quistis found stranger still was that was also the same year both Squall and Zell returned to the Garden to take up their roles working there again and being the impeccable Quistis she checked the date of the attack and who was stationed there on that day with the records she found on the other discs. This proved a major discovery for Quistis, Zell wasn't posted there on that day and even if he was there on the day that would mean that his body would have decade but according to what Irvine said he wasn't even physically wounded. Having figured Irvine's terrible mistake she grabbed Zell's gloves and her battle medical pack and ran out of the hotel. Before she was even out of the city the sky finally open the gates and the tears of Hyne fell. Within minutes of the rain storming down Quistis was totally soaked but she kept on running, for Zell wasn't really dead but KO-ed because he wasn't wounded and his body hadn't decade so he simply need to be revived but it needed to be done soon because if Zell didn't receive medical attention in a couple of days and his condition was bad, he would most likely die and Quistis did not know how much time she had left.

_**Meanwhile, Irvine, Syke and Lacia had made their ways to Edea's Orphanage. **_

Clouds still hindered the darkened sky, but rain did not grace the earth. Syke, Irvine and Malacia trudged through the open field to the looming building in the distance. As the came upon the crumbling building, they silently walked up to the path taking in their surreal surroundings.

The rubble of the building was very disconcerting. Luckily, the part of the building they were looking for was still intact. As the three quietly made their way down to the basemen, they jumped the broken stairs and squeezed past the larger broken parts of the floor. Then they saw it. The mysterious door not even the orphanage kids had remembered. Without saying a word, Syke passed the metallic object that Q thought might be a key to Malacia. Lacia stepped forward trying to find the keyhole but finding nothing. Then as if he were possessed Irvine took the key and pressed it into the door causing the door to flash with words in all different languages, known and unknown then disappear before their eyes with the key no where in sight. They all took a deep breath not knowing what would come next as their eyes fell on the scene in front of them. All done in stone blocks of grey was the ruins of a city before them; it was like another world…..another dimension. Pillars of faded white now turning grey stood supporting the ceiling, which looked very much like the floor. The only beautiful thing in the dreary room was the pool of water in the middle of the room with a statue of a fey (person with fairy blood in their veins) which sat intricately carved sitting on a large rock as a water feature in the middle of the pool. Irvine, still in a seemingly trance like state took a step into the room with Lacia and Syke following close behind. Little did they see the door reappear behind them, locking them in.

_**Meanwhile, Quistis ran into the Cafeteria **_

Quistis skidded into the Cafeteria just missing the debris on the floor as she started her search for Zell. Seeing a familiar piece of pointy blonde hair poking out from behind a part of pillar Quistis ran over to see the body of Zell lying motionless on the floor. Quickly and skilfully, Q found his pulse on his wrist; faint but still there. She pulled out a Phoenix Down out of her medical kit and used on Zell leaving him conscious but very weak and then continued to use High Potions till he was back to full strength. Zell slowly got up trying to brake anything as he got up. "Q! What are you doing here? What happened? The last thing I remember is trying to find Xu in here before Ri - I mean Ultimecia attacked." said Zell rather frantically. "Well Zell try not to be surprised but I am not the Quistis of your time….I've come to the future after the defeat of Ultimecia to find out the truth about Ultimecia and to aid the good Sorceress Malacia in defeating her evil sister Sorceress Melotia to save our futures. I think what happened here was along time ago….I don't know how you lasted so long., maybe it's a spell or something because this happened I think…according to the records …… years ago. You should be dead. If it was not for the group and I searching through here and Irvine finding you I doubt you would be. You were very close then Z! Either way, you need to clean up a bit and no doubt eat something so follow me and we'll talk more." said Q. Zell looking rather shocked blinked a couple of times and then nodded. Zell and Quistis walked back to the hotel silently until they went up to their rooms. Zell as always bounced straight up to the fridge and took out some microwave-able hotdogs, some Ginger Beer while Quistis sat down on the couch with her laptop making a quick slideshow of what happened and what Q and the others were planning to do, to help Z understand it all.

_**Back with Lacia, Syke and Irvine in the mysterious chamber**_

Lacia and Syke not knowing Irvine was possessed tried to talk to him but with no success, then started to get worried which was well deserved when Irvine turned to face them with his back facing the statuette in the water feature. He spoke with a voice not of his own, in a language to old for him to have learnt. As he chanted,Lacia tried to cast protection spells and banishing spells while Syke started to sway almost hypnotisingly. When Lacia finally realise what "Irvine" was doing it was too late. The thing possessing Irvine had transferred itself to Sykes's consciousness. Irvine dropped to the floor drained of all energy. This left Lacia all alone with "Syke" slowly advancing on her.


	10. Possession of Illegal Substances

Visions Of The Darkness

Chapter 10, Possession Of Illegal Substances

Malacia seeing what had happened acted immediately. Sensing that the water in the pool was spelled, she quickly ran around the edge and stood on the opposite side opposite 'Syke'. Knowing she had only a few spells before the abomination caught up with her she moved and chanted quickly. Her first spell cured Irvine who ran over to her side just dodging the creature, her second spell made up protective barriers around herself and Irvine. Now she tried to drive the person from Syke's mind. He had his hands just about around her throat when she finished her spell and she the caster of the mind control spell…...Her sister. Syke collapsed into Malacia's arms as she revitalized him.

"Is everyone alright now?" choked Lacia. The others nodded slowly. "I'm giving Q an update as soon as I put mind defence spells on everyone," said Malacia a little more under control. She cast the spells quietly and then sat down on the cold floor to meditate her message across to Q, knowing that the communicators would not work.

_**Back to Q and Zell at Balamb Hotel**_

Quistis sat on the couch as she telepathically communicated with Malacia.

'Quistis….are you there? Q just think your reply…I can hear you"

'I hear you Malacia. What's wrong?"

'We opened the door. It leads to another dimension or at least a different location. At this point in time, I don't know. All I know is that my sister and her knight are behind this. What's your status?"

'I managed to find out about Zell, he wasn't dead. I managed to save and brief him on the situation too. We have gone through the rest of the data together and found a couple of things of interest but none of relevance. By the way, you have ten hours before your sister is coming here so please hurry up. Zell and I will stall if we have to but please hurry. Good luck Lacia.'

'Good luck Q.'

Then Malacia's mind left leaving Q in a daze until Zell called her for dinner.

_**Back with Irvine, Syke and Lacia in the stone room."**_

After the defeat of the 'Controller' the room became light again; the water was no longer spelled and a door appeared in the Far East wall at the back of the room. Seeing this door, the group looked at each other and nodded. When they got to the cast iron door Malacia cast her conscious through it so she was able to see what was on the other side without physically being there. Seeing that it was not trapped and nothing harmful was on the other side she opened the door. As the three walked into the room the once grey drab room, near identical to the previous transformed into a beautiful lightened throne room in which a golden throne draped in violet satin stood. When they surveyed the room, they also noticed luxurious rugs over the walls and floors almost like a medieval throne room. Suddenly, the heard a whispering sound as if a great wind was blowing through the few small windows at the back of the room. They turned hearing the sound as a giant cyclone spun around the room and finished on the throne. As the cyclone ended, a human figure started to materialise on the throne seat before their eyes, his eyes were almost colourless - at times they looked light grey and others like there was no colour at all, his short spiky hair was half blonde and half black and was spiked up to create a mohawk with his middle-length hair with the rest combed normally, he was slim but slightly built and was 5'10 tall. His face was almost mirrored - one side was powdered near the left eye with a pale silver glitter powder, the other eye was heavily lined with black eyeliner and right side of his lips were also black, the finger nails of his left hand were silver while the right were black, his clothes were extravagant - he wore a suit half of black and half of pure white. As he stood, a horrified look took over Malacia's face. He slowly rose from his elegant throne laughing a little at the appearances of his adversaries and then walked down to circle them all as if taunting them, then returning to stand just in front of the throne.

"Well if it isn't my dearest sister in law. So long it has been since I have seen you and your dear husband. What is this? You've gone to the past haven't you? Oh naughty Lacia! It seems you have made some 'Old friends" too. Lacy, Lacy, Lacy what have you been doing while I was gone" taunted the mysterious figure as he smirked at Malacia and the others. Malacia shock her head and recovered her nerve. "Oh Dai, I tire of your theatrics. I know why you are here; you're guarding my dearest sisters secret aren't you! Something in the maze of rooms will help my sister and you didn't think we would find it but just in case we came this close, you waited here. Well this is our final showdown then, I must say I have been looking forward to this from the moment we met Dai." Lacia said maliciously.

"Oh well it seems like the feelings were neutral then." Maladin hissed.

Then as if all an illusion, the room went back to its grey state with the windows and the water feature turning back into wall and floor, while pillars disappeared leaving the room empty. "Remember, Lacia this is between you and me the others must stay in there." said Dai as a silver cage appeared around Irvine and Syke.

"Fine, be that way," said Malacia.

The both started chanting and suddenly weapons appeared in their hands. In Dai's hands an ornately jewelled broadsword and in Malacia's hands was a double bladed axe mounted on a large pike. The circled each other, pacing each other's steps. The wind then came again blowing Lacia back almost into the wall but she stopped it by manipulating the wind to carry her where she stepped off the side of the wall and lunged, carried by the wind at Dai and swiped at him. Dai lost his balance as he tried to dodge Malacia's swipe, which consequently made him fall back onto the cold floor.

"Given up already Dai?" teased Malacia as Dai rolled backwards and leaped to his feet. "You wish I'd give up that easily, you heathen!" yelled Dai angrily.

As Dai got to his feet he swept his sword at ankle hight cause Lacia to jump, as she did she swung at him just grazed his left cheek leaving him with a small oozing cut. Dai realising this lifted his left hand to his cheek, brushing his fingers along the blood and looking at it on his fingers while the blood on his face was now smeared over his cheek. "Bitch, now you're going to pay!" he proclaimed. He swept his sword at her just close enough put a slash in her shirt over her stomach. Malacia retaliated, swinging her axe at his head making Dai duck. He thrust his sword at her stomach, Lacia jumped back and span her axe in front of her like a swinging shield, catching Dai's sword in the process. The sword flew across to the opposite side of the room. Dai turned and ran after it with Malacia running just behind him. He ducked just as he picked up the broadsword and stood as he was about to swing again when the broadsword crashed to the floor with him following soon after. Dai looked down at the small throwing dagger now protruding from his stomach and gasped. "You actually hit me," he stammered as he looked back up toMalacia. "You shouldn't have underestimated me, I always have a second plan," said Lacia coldly. Dai staggered to his, blood now soaking into the white half of his suit. "I'll be back Malacia….you wait and see…" said Dai as he disappeared into the wind again.


End file.
